Jean Grey
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * X Impulse * Mutant Crush * Power Surge * Mindbender * Walk on the Wild Side * Blind Alley Personality Jean Grey was "Miss Popular" of the X-Men. She is intelligent, strong-willed, pretty, confident, well-liked, and a naturally gifted athlete. Unlike many mutants who began as social outcasts and came to find their horizons expanded through their association with the Institute, Jean starts out from a high position of social status as she was shown to be very popular in high school. However, she is somewhat insecure and possesses a jealous streak when it comes to Scott Summers. As part of the X-Men, she has helped young mutants get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peace-maker when their emotions over being a mutant get the best of them. Physical Appearance * Jean's Outfits Jean is a beautiful Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes (Steven E Gordon who designed Jean used Odette's hair style, and facial features since he helped create the Swan Princess). Jean usually wears a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight v-neck (exposing naval), tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She accessorized with gold bracelets on each of her wrists. Her second outfit consist of a yellow 3/4 sleeved shirt with orange accents (exposing naval), form-fitting blue jeans with a dark belt and silver high heels. She accessorizes with purple bracelets on each of her wrists and a silver necklace. Her third outfit included a short-sleeved olive green and yellow striped shirt (exposing naval), a long brown pencil skirt with a dark brown belt, and yellow bow tied sandals. She accessorize with gold bangle bracelets on eack of her wrists. In Jean's X-men uniform, she wears a dark navy blue bodysuit with a cowel that covers her whole body except for her face, hair, and hands. Her suit has a bright green V-shaped triangle on the front and has the "X" logo on the side of each of her arms/shoulders. She also wears a single bangle bracelet on each of her wrists. Powers & Abilities Jean Grey possesses Advanced telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinesis allows her to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to levitate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind including powerful shockwaves and forcefields (strong enough to hold back the water flow of a broken dam or contain a massive train explosion). She can use her telekinesis on herself to levitate and achieve limited flight. During the first season, Jean's telekinetic abilities were still improving but after her power surge in Season Two, Jean's telekinetic abilities evolved dramatically to the point where she was able to levitate two helicopters with little effort as well as bend sheet metal. Her telepathy allows her to read and control minds, project her thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. Jean has demonstrated offensive use of her telepathy as when she wiped the memory of a bully who saw Nightcrawler in his real form in "Operation: Rebirth". An example of her telepathic strength was shown when she was able to psychically connect with Scott over a vast distance in the episode Blind Alley. While living in the mansion, Jean also trained in hand to hand combat. Early Life Jean grew up in Connecticut, in an utterly normal upper-middle-class family. She has a non-mutant sister, and her parents are still alive and happily married. At some point as a child, Jean Grey developed telepathy and telekinesis. Shortly after these developments, she was taken in by Charles Xavier and joined the ranks of the X-Men, along with Wolverine, Storm and Scott Summers. Jean was the second student to be recruited into the X-Men, making her the team's de facto co-leader after Cyclops. Season 1 In school, she became a star soccer-player on Bayville High's girls' soccer team, and also attracted the attention of football star Duncan Matthews. Jean's relationship with Duncan really bothers Scott, who has a thing for Jean as well. Recently, classmate Taryn's cozying up to Scott has irked Jean more than she cares to admit, but the two X-Men have yet to hash out their relationship * Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High School. During the game, the home's team quarterback makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. Duncan asks the girl, Jean if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, one of his fellow jocks notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan smiles as Todd takes the money out of the wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Duncan asks his coach if he and the others can be excused for a second. The coach looks at the score of 49 on their side to their visitor's score of 17 and tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Under the bleachers, Duncan and Scott are fighting when Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott's socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. [[Jean Grey Season One#Strategy X|'Read More...']] * X Impulse Jean was selected by Xavier to accompany him in recruiting of Kitty Pryde. While traveling in the Blackbird, she questions why she was chosen for aiding him and not the rest of the team before Xavier explains that she could connect with the girl. Jean then asks about the other mutant signature that Cerebro picked up, the one in the foster home. Xavier clarifies the mutant's name is Lance Alvers as he tells her to keep her focus on Kitty and her parents and to let him worry about Lance. The two arrived at the girl's home, where her father rudely tells them that it's none of their business and to leave them alone as he profoundly slams the door in their faces. Jean cited that next time, they should call and get hanged up on instead before Xavier explains that she would have to make direct contact with Kitty at her school. [[Jean Grey Season One#X Impulse|'Read More...']] * Rogue Recruit At the Xavier Institute, Xavier Institute, the X-Men are watching Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room as they test out the mansion's security systems, which everyone's very impressed by both their skills. Wolverine states that their security system needed some work. After Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration, the latter suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. [[Jean Grey Season One#Rogue Recruit|'Read More...']] * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Jean and Logan are at the rally to find out if he really is a mutant. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then then runs away from the arena. Her and Logan both go to find him, but the room he is in, it shut close before they get there. Later Freds is about to dump a row of lockers on Duncan Matthews when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class.[[Jean Grey Season One#Mutant Crush|'Read More'...]] * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. [[Jean Grey Season One#Middleverse|'Read More'...]] * Turn of the Rogue Jean lowers Nightcrawler and Cyke to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Scott reminds Jean that they have to help load the bus for the school trip. On the way Jean asks Scott what the big deal is about having Rogue in the simulation. Scott tells her that they can't use her as an enemy in battle simulations if they're supposed to be nice and try to get her to join them.[[Jean Grey Season One#Turn of the Rogue|'Read More'...]] * Spykecam While Jean is trying to find something to wear, she catches Evan taping her and slams the door in his face, flinging him into the wall. Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again.[[Jean Grey Season One#Spykecam|'Read More'...]] * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sergeant Hawke leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. [[Jean Grey Season One#Survival of the Fittest|'Read More'...]] * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming. Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Kurt to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Xavier to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow. [[Jean Grey Season One#Shadowed Past|'Read More'...]] * Grim Reminder Jean and the other young X-Men caused Kitty to feel crowded, due to not being able to find a place to write to her parents quietly. Jean and the other X-Men woke up in the morning and quickly shoved Kitty to the side as they all performed their usual routines during the morning. A little later, Jean and the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news while drinking his coffee. Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations. It's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. [[Jean Grey Season One#Grim Reminder|'Read More'...]] * The Cauldron I Jean and Scott ride up to the Institute in his convertible. He hops out and takes off, wanting to enjoy his weekend. Jean calls after him that he's forgotten his homework but he keeps going. She hears a noise in the trees and goes in to search. She finds Toad who suddenly attacks her. He knocks her down with a tree branch and is going to smash her with it. Jean uses her telekinesis while trying to get him to stop. When he doesn't back down, she uses her powers to levitate him and then dump him into a well. Jean watches as a huge silver sphere drops out of the sky and lands nearby. It opens and when Jean leans forward to look inside, metal tentacles grab her and pull her in the sphere against her own will. It closes and takes off. Jean is taken to Asteroid M and placed in a form of stasis. She was later joined in captivity by Storm, Rogue and Charles Xavier. * The Cauldron II Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to witness Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" [[Jean Grey Season One#The Cauldron II|'Read More'...]] Season 2 Shortly after Magneto's defeat, Jean stayed an X-Men and watched the team's number of members increase with the introduction of the New Mutants. She continued to play sports and maintained her relationships with her teammates. She also continues her relationship with Duncan. Jean's powers started off at a formidable level, but recently she discovered that her potential is much, much greater. One evening, as she was accepting an award for her soccer playing, her powers reached their full potential, leaving her unable to block out other people's thoughts, and also losing control of her telekenisis. Through the help of the X-Men, especially Cyclops, Rogue, and Professor X, Jean was able to take control again, and is now a major powerhouse in the arsenal of the X-Men, while maintaining her passive nature. *'Growing Pains' The Bayville's Girls' Soccer Team, including Jean, are in a game. Jean is being cheered on by her X-Men teammates as she scores the winning goal making her soccer team go on to play in the semi-finals. After the game, Jean is first congratulated by Scott, who is bumped out of the way by Duncan, as he hugs and congratulates her. Scott offers Jean a ride back to the academy, but she tells him that she is riding with Duncan. It's more than apparent that Scott is hurt by this, but he doesn't say anything until they're well out of earshot. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Jean walks towards the bleachers looking for someone as Scott jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and waves at Duncan, not actually seeing Scott. She wanders over and sits with Duncan as Scott sits down disappointed. The new principal Edward Kelly walks toward the podium. Tryign to impress Kitty, Lance uses his powers to shake loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard is about to crush Kelly, but Jean quickly uses her powers to redirect the scoreboard just missing Kelly and the staff. Kelly laughs it off and gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. [[Jean Grey Season Two#Day of Recovery|'Read more...']] *'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but begins hearing everyone's thoughts. They become overwhelming and she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. The voices stop suddenly and she makes a joke about losing her head and finishes her speech. Scott tries to talk to Jean about what happened, but she blows it off and invites him to come to Duncan's party later. Scott doesn't want to, but she tells him it'll be fun and asks him to do it for her. Of course he agrees. [[Jean Grey Season Two#Power Surge|'Read more...']] *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. At the carnival, Jean and Duncan wonder up and Jean sees Taryn and Scott together and acts a little jealous. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out between them & the brotherhood, over stolen money. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in on then, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. Season 3 * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Nightcrawler makes one more stop to pick up Bobby then they hightail it out of there. They're almost trapped in a road block, but Jean uses her TK to float the car over. Scott used Jean's Tk To tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. [[Jean Grey Season Three#Day of Recovery|'Read more...']] * The Stuff of Heros The rest of the X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Scott & Jean have a little heart to heart before being interrupted by Nightcrawler trying to the Iceman's little TV to work. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. [[Jean Grey Season Three#The Stuff of Heros|'Read more...']] *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up the rest of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting. All of the students are now crowded into a few rooms in the sub floors. At the meeting Xavier tells them that they're going to be allowed back to school for one day as long as they do not use their powers. That night the school board is holding a meeting to vote on whether or not to ban mutants from the schools permanently. Kitty tells him that she's afraid to go back, that they don't fit in there anymore. Xavier tells her that they now have a chance to go back and be appreciated for everything they are. They see the morning paper calling mutants monsters and Spyke gets angry. Nightcrawler starts reading the article and realizes that his identity is still "unknown". Scott tells him that it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes who he really is since he lives at the Institute. Xavier tells them all that it's an opportunity for them to set an example and he wants them all to be at the meeting that night. [[Jean Grey Season Three#Mainstream|'Read more...']] Season 4 This relationship came to fruition a few weeks later, when Mystique freed herself from Area 51, and lured Cyclops into a trap. Mystique left him alone in the desert to die, without his sunglasses or visor, but a local construction company saved him and brought him to a hospital in Mexico City. At that point, Cyclops' strong link to Jean Grey alerted the X-Men to the fact that Cyclops was in danger, and they tracked him to Mexico where, just at the last moment, Jean arrived to help Cyclops, and both were able to send Mystique running into the darkness. Jean then realized the depth of her love for Scott, and Cyclops also reciprocated the feelings. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw the adult version of Jean Grey transforming into the Dark Phoenix.'' She is shown to be wearing a dark navy blue sleeve-less bodysuit with a cowel and matching navy blue combat boots. She has gold platlets with the "X" logo on both of her shoulders attached to a small gold breast platlet, two black gloves with gold arm bands, and a gold ulitity belt bearing the "X" logo. Also, Jean Grey now has shoulder length hair. Had the series continued, the show's next season would have focused on the "Phoenix/Dark Phoenix Saga" with The Phoenix as the season's main villain. Relationships *Scott Summers'' Scott Summers and Jean Grey are a couple that stretches way back into the history of the X-Men. Scott and Jean started out as best friends during the first season as Jean was dating Scott's thick-headed rival Duncan Matthews. Later, during the second season a jealous Scott followed suit with Taryn Fujioka. Thus, this created a deep-tension between the two (despite obvious feelings for one another) all the way through the first two seasons, until both couples broke up with each other in Mainstream. The two became close, even developing a psychic link that could be felt even from miles away. There's also strong indication of an unspoken bond between Scott and Jean. Currently, the two are a fairly steady boyfriend-girlfriend couple, though they're a little awkward with expressing their emotions, unless their significant other is in danger, and then they're usually the first to the rescue. *''Duncan Matthews'' Most people never really understood what Jean ever saw in Duncan, though maybe she was doing it for social status. And it was never really explained why, how or when they started their relationship. At the beginning, Duncan was Jean's boyfriend throughtout the first and second seasons of the series, up until Duncan discovered his girlfriend was a mutant. In a twist, he actually wanted to keep her as his girlfriend, and use her abilities for cheating on tests and the like. Jean furious told him they were, ' so through...' and broke up on the spot. *''Taryn Fujioka'' Jean started out as best friends with Taryn grade 10 and 11 . They were seen walking together in Mutant Crush. While Jean was datting Duncan Matthews, she became a 3rd wheel and ended up spending the night with Scott Summers at a festival.Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. Now Taryn is always seen with two other girls. And Jean hangs out with the X-kids. Notes * Drawings of Jean Grey * Jean Grey as Phoenix * Taryn Fujioka and Jean started off as best friends in grade 10 an 11. Mutant Crush.Power Surge.Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * Once kidnapped by Fred Dukes. Mutant Crush. * Winner of the MVP Soccer Award. Power Surge. * Briefly possessed Rogue when she lost control of her powers. Power Surge. * Jean, Amara, & Logan all went horseback riding. As seen in the picture on Jeans billboard. Target X. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Jean turned into the Dark Phoenix Ascension II. * In all season, Jean's regular outfits had her wear sandals, with an exposed naval. * Jean is the second tallest female on the show, after Ororo Munroe. Trivia * Introduced as Marvel Girl, Jean Grey was the token woman on the X-men, and was essentially useless. * Jean Grey merged with the Phoenix Force in the 80's and gained God-like powers. She promptly used these powers for evil. Appearances Other faces of the Jean Grey Uncanny_-Jean.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Treme_X-men_-_Jean_Grey.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_jean.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X_-_Jeanny.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X-_Phenix.png|'New X-men' Phoenix Comic (2002) Phenix_End_-_Jean.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Phoenix Comic (2005) Phoenix_Endsong_-_White_jean.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' White Phoenix Comic (2005) New_Exiles_-_Jean_Grey.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Jean.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-Men-jean.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Jeanny.png|'X-men' Phoenix Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Jeanny.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Jean Gray (X-Men O Filme).png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) X2-_JG.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) Last_Stand-_lil_jean.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Young Jean Film (2006) Last_Stand_-_Jean.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Last_Stand-_angry_phenix.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Dark Phoenix Film (2006) The Wolverine - Jean.png|'The Wolverine' Film (2013) Days of Future Past - Jean.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) X-Men_Show-_Jean.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) X-men_Anim-_Dark_Phenix.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' Dark Phoenix TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Jean.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Jean Grey.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' TV Series (2009 - 2011) Iron Man armored Adventures .Jean Grey.jpg|Iron Man Armored Adventures Serie TV (2011) Mad - Penix.png|MAD TV Series (2011) Anime xmen - Jeann.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Anime xmen - Phenix.png|X-Men Anime Dark Phoenix TV Series (2011) X-Men Ledgens - jean.png|X-Men Ledgens Video Game (2004) X-Men Ledgens II - Jean.png|X-Men Ledgens II Video Game (2005) References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Bayville Student Category:Jean & Scott Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Mutant Category:Junior Girls Floor Hockey Team Category:Senior Girls Basketball Team Category:Senior Girls Soccer Team Category:Teens